DarthOmbra
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: The Adventure of Ombra a Force Knight. If you want to know how he look go to nickspartan300. Deviantart


Skyrim

The Adventure Of Ombra

A Khajit male with black fur, white hair on his head and face that was like a beard both sides had two brades on them. White and dark red marks line his face and neck. He has yellow eyes. He called the Shadow Wolf.

As he was crossing the boarder into Skyrim. He was caught in a ambush and was captured along with other called Stormcloaks.

Ombra woke up in a wagon with others hands bound. His cloths and weapons gone and he was in rages.

Time Skip

"To the block prisoner, nice and easy." Said Hadvar regret in his voice.

As Ombra knelt in front of the chopping bloke. He felt something shift. As he laid his head on the bloke a huge black form appeared from the sky and landing on the tower. It was black, scaly, two wings and red eyes. Ombra heard someone yelled. "Dragon!" Then their was chaos.

Time Skip

Hadvar and Ombra entered the keep catching their breaths. "Look like we're the only ones who made it." Said Hadvar once he caught his breath. "Ombra come here I'll remove you bindings off. Ombra went over and Hadvar with his knife cut the ropes. Ombra rub his wrists. "Thanks." Hadvar nodded. "Your welcome. Now if remember right your things are in a chest in this room. Take a look. While I find something for these burns." Ombra nodded as well and started looking in the chests on the third one near the gate leading into the keep. Ombra found a key, armor and his weapons.

His outfit of black furs with a hood, gold chains hanging and silver wolf heads around the waist and near his neck. Along with a shoulder plate shape as a wolf head on his right shoulder and a arm band on his left arm. (If you want a picture go to nickspartan300. deviantart) Ombra put his cloths on.

Once they were on their was one last thing in the chest was his double bladed magicka saber and dagger. He hook them on his belt.

Ombra turn to Hadvar. "I'm ready." He said. Hadvar nodded. "Let's go." He then pulled the chain and the gate open.

They walk through and to another gate where they could hear voices.

"Hear that Stormcloak maybe we can reason with them?" Hadvar open the gate but when they entered the room the Stormcloaks didn't have any ideas of reasons with. The male withdrew his ax from his back and swung at Ombra who with blinding speed from years of honie his reflections grab the ax before it could imbed in his skull and kick the male in the gut forcing him to let go of the ax. Hefting the ax Ombra Killed the male while Hadvar handle with the female Stormcloak. Ombra toss the ax aside.

"Now that's done let me see if I can open that gate over there."

The walk down the stairs and turn right. As they turn the corner the ground rumble and part of the ceiling collapsed. "Look out!" Said Hadvar.

Hadvar was about to open the door when Ombra grab his wrist. Ombra put his finger to his lip then gestured Hadvar to wait. Ombra slowly open the door and peek inside the room where he saw two Stormcloaks their back to them. One was searching through a barrel. Ombra unsheathes his dagger from his belt. He crouched down and slowly snuck behind the other. Then before the Stormcloaks knew what was happening Ombra ignited his dagger a white blade came from the hilt and kill the first Stormcloak by slashing his throat. The one that was searching the barrel turn around but before he could draw his weapon Ombra sent a bunch of lighting at him. The second man drop dead his skin chard.

After searching the room for supplies they continued on. Soon they were in the torchere room helping out two imperial against two Stormcloak. Then they continued on.

Time Skip

After getting out of Helgen.

Ombra look up and saw a strange ruin on the mountain before them.

"What's that ruin?" Asked Ombra pointing. "That's Bleak Falls barrow." Hadvar said and started telling Ombra about it who barely heard him. Because something about the ruin seem to call him.

Ombra and Hadvar aproceh three strange stones. "These are the guardian stones." Hadvar Said. "Three of the 13 standing stones that dot Skyrim landscape. Go ahead." Ombra aproceh the stones then turn to the Warrior Stone and place his hand on it. The Stone started to glow. "Warrior huh, good I knew you shouldn't have been on that cart the moment I lad eyes on you." Hadvar said in approver. They continued down towards Riverwood.

At Riverwood after meeting with Alvor and his family.

"I need to ask you to do something. Can you please go to Whiterun and asked the Jarl to send what any solders he can. Riverwood is defenseless. If you do that I'll be in your dept." Ombra nodded. "I will."

"Thank you." Said Sigrid smiling in relief.

"If you need supplies you should go to Riverwood trader."

Ombra exited Alvar house and walk across to Riverwood Trader. When he was at the door he heard load voices. As he entered he saw a black hair Imperial who must be Lucan Valerius standing behind a counter arguing with a beautiful black hair woman his sister Camilla Valerius.

Ombra Asked What was wrong and Lucan said that a golden claw was stolen and the thieves were heading up towards Bleak Falls Barrow. At hearing this and at the feeling returning from when he look at the ruin. Ombra said that he would help.

Camilla show him to the edge of town and show how to get to the ruin. Ombra thanked her.

Time Skip

In Bleak Falls Barrow

In the hall of ages.

Ombra move the last ring on the door in the hall of ages to match the images on the golden claw. Then he inserted the claw and turned it. The rings all spun until they were all on the same symbol then there was rumble and the door slowly shank into the floor. Ombra found himself in a large cave like room where a wall that seem to be the thing calling him.

He aproceh the wall as he did one of the words on the wall started to glow and as Ombra got closer it grew brighter and for some reason Ombra knew what it said and he said it out loud. "Fus." Then the wall stop glowing. Ombra stood there for a moment then a sound from behind made him world around the coffin lid pop off and out step another draugr. Ombra summon his bound sword and took a fighting stance as the Draugr attack.

After a brief battle Ombra mange to kill the draugr. After it fell to the ground Ombra had a feeling and search it and found a weird stone and for what ever reason he decided to put it in his bag which was magical it could hold quit a bit in it before getting to heavy and if he needed anything he just haft to will the bag to give the thing.

Time Skip

Aprocehing Whiterun

As Ombra walk down the road he heard a load roar and look to see three warriors fighting a giant. Ombra ran towards them. He fired a blast of lighting at the giant's head which seems after all the beating it took from the other warriors fell to the ground dead. One of the warriors a red haired woman with three green lines across her face went over to him. "You handle yourself well. You could make a descent Shield Brother."

"Shield Brother?" Asked Ombra. The woman who said her name was Aela the Huntress told Ombra about the Companions. Ombra Asked about joining them. "Not for me to say go talk to Konlak White Maine up at Jorrvaskr. The man have a good sense of people. He can look into your eyes and tell your worth. If you go to him good luck." With that the three warriors started to walk towards Whiterun.

Time Skip

"Go to Bleak Falls Barrow and find this tablet." Said Farangard. Ombra reach for his bag and pulled out the stone he took from the draugr. "You mean this tablet."

Time Skip

Watchtower

The dragon it's scale a tan color landed on the ground and Ombra charge at it with his double bladed lightsaber. The dragon lung at him. Ombra slash upwards hitting the dragon in the chin making it staggered a bit. Ombra saw his chance and jump onto the dragon's head. The dragon shook his head trying to throw Ombra off. But he held on, then with a yell he stab his blade into the dragon head. The dragon gave one last roar. "Dovahkiin, NO!" Then as it started to fall to the ground Ombra jump off.

Ombra felt the energy flow through him like but different that the Force would. Suddenly Ombra remember the word from Bleak Falls Barrow return to him and again he spoke it to the sky. [FUS] a wave similar to a Force push Came from his mouth.

A guard came up to Ombra. "I can't believe it you are... Dragonborn."

FROM THIS POINT ON WILL BE OMBRA ADVENTURE DIFFERENT STORYLINES.


End file.
